1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a single wire signal regeneration transmitting apparatus and method and serially connected single wire signal regeneration transmitting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In recent years, utilizing light-emitting diodes for the lightning of the building appearance, device lighting, environment lighting, and other lighting equipment has gradually gained its momentum. For example, pixel clusters (RGB clusters) formed by red, blue, and green light emitting diodes, which are associated with diverse lightning effects, have been connected in series when used in different lighting bodies for rendering possible long-distance lighting strings.
Such lighting equipments are mostly designed according to the appearance of the architecture. When the desired lighting coverage of the building is greater or the lighting design is more complicated, a greater number of light-emitting diode (LED) driver ICs must be connected in series to form a longer string of the pixel clusters.
However, control signals for controlling all stages of the LED driver IC in such a long string and serially connected pixel cluster are not a single global signal. For example, the control signal for the LED driver IC in one stage may come from the control signal for the LED driver IC in the previous stage. Therefore, the control signal that is inputted into one stage may be shifted in its duty cycle as the result of the transmission, and that may lead to distortion in later stages because of the cumulative effect of the shifts occurring in the previous stages. To solve this problem, conventional methods directly compensate the control signal before the control signal is inputted into the next stage. However, the compensated control signal may only target the distortions of certain types and not be the “one-size-fits-all” solution for all above-mentioned shifts.
In addition, in the context of the serially connected stages noises in the previous stages may propagate into subsequent stages, affecting all serially subsequent connected stages. In short, the propagation of the noises that enter into the picture of the transmission at one stage may further result in the erroneous decoding in the subsequent stages, leaving the conventional control circuits to be desired.